Spells of Eternity
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: The Threequel is now up! Link goes off on his own for a while, meeting his new Gerudo enemy, Anioto. He also gains a Gerudo Ally that goes by the name Renla. Can they protect Trirule from this new enemy before mayhem is brewed? R
1. Default Chapter

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Spells of Eternity**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** Yup, I've done it again! Welcome, Readers! To the Three-quel of my LoZ: WW fics!

**Rown:** You're so weird, Rezu-chan… You started with _Awakening Spells_, and then went into _Clashing Swords_, and now you're starting _Spells of Eternity_! How many are you going to make??

**Rezu:** .::shrugs::. I don't know… It all depends if I get ideas for another LoZ continuation! .::giggles::.

**Rown: **.::shakes head with a sweatdrop::. You're hopeless…

**Rezu:** Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken… You're hopelessly in love with me!

**Rown:** .::blushes, looking the other way. He shut himself up::.

**Rezu:** Hah! Well, let's get everything started, shall we?

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** doesn't own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters you've seen in the games. The only things that she owns are the setting of Trirule, the fairies, and a few new characters that _may_ appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Gerudo Troubles! **

**The New Enemy and Ally**

* * *

**T**he 17-year-old Hero of Winds sighed, sitting in the tallest tree in the Deep Forest of Dragons. He stared up at the starry sky and the bright full moon. He thought of all his accomplishments ever since he was 12-years-old, from defeating Ganon, to killing Gornon, to killing them both! He had quite a life! But now, things were going perfect. Tetra and him were considered as two of the Guardians of Trirule. Rown and Rezu were remembered for their deeds, and were known all over as the two of whom gave their lives to protect Link and Tetra.

**L**ink frowned, wishing that Tetra could have come with him. Unfortunately, the girl didn't want to return since this was where she had seen something very unusual. It was very confusing to him, especially since she wouldn't tell him what she saw.

**T**he wind began to blow suddenly, carrying the news of something evil. Link's eyes narrowed as he received this message. He looked out over the whole Forest, trying to see what the problem was. He shouldn't have moved; he was knocked out of the tree and had fallen to the ground, barely able to land on his feet.

**L**ooking all around him, he couldn't see anything. It was then that he heard an evil laughter from where he once sat. He looked straight up, eyes widening. He saw a Gerudo boy about his age, wearing a black outfit.

"**W**hat do we have here…? The little Hero of Winds, is it?"

"**W**ho are you?!" Link shouted, glaring.

"**T**he name's Anioto… And I am the new Power!" he exclaimed, his left hand glowing brightly with the Golden Power of the Triforce.

**L**ink's eyes widened at this sight, but then he remembered that he, himself, had a Golden Power as well! The back of his right hand began to glow brightly with the Golden Power of Courage. He unsheathed his Steel Sword and got ready to defend himself.

**A**nioto yelled out as he jumped down, a sword held over his head. Just when he was about to crash down into Link's Steel Sword, an arrow flew by and stopped him. The Gerudo looked at the arrow, eyes widening at the symbol on it. He glared in the direction it came from, then threw down a Dekunut into the ground. In the flash of light, he disappeared.

**L**ink tilted his head in confusion, looking at the arrow. He saw the symbol of the Gerudo on it, and he wondered why a Gerudo like Anioto would stop him from attacking. Just then, he heard a person walking near him.

**T**urning around quickly, he got into a fighting stance once he saw the female Gerudo Thief. She looked like the pirates he had encountered many times before, but she looked a little bit different. She looked like she couldn't do a lot of harm to him.

"**H**ello, Hero of Winds… My name is Renla, and I do believe that Anioto was just here a few moments ago. Did you happen to see which way he went?" the Gerudo thief asked sweetly.

**L**ink's eyes widened at the girl's surprisingly pleasant personality. Usually Gerudo women were hooked on stealing, but she didn't seem so.

"**N**o… He disappeared using a Dekunut…"

**R**enla snapped her fingers in misfortune, looking up. "I have to find him… He's committed crimes against the Gerudo Tribe and the entire Valley… I must put an end to his life before he does anything else with that Power of his…"

"**W**hat do you mean? Why is he here?" Link asked curiously.

"**I** don't know for sure, but I've heard rumors that he's going after the Wand of Isys that is somewhere in this forest." Renla replied, closing her eyes in thought. "Would you help me? I can't do this alone, and since you're the Guardian of Trirule, would you please consider assisting me?"

**T**he Hero of Winds sighed, knowing for a fact that if it had to do with any evil Gerudo thieves with the Triforce of Power in their possession, he didn't have much of a choice but to help. Opening his eyes again, they were a bit narrowed at the Gerudo female who was indeed his age. Gerudo people were known for not only strength and stealth, but also for their trickery. He would play along for the time being, but he _would_ find out if she was hiding something.

**H**e nodded in response to Renla. "Very well… I shall accompany you, Miss Renla… But be aware, I will not go down easily. I should hope the same for you."

**R**enla gave a small chuckle before nodding back, her long, pointed nose going down and then back up again. She had long red hair that was up in a high ponytail, and a pink genie-like outfit; it was standard important, female Gerudo Pirate outfit.

"**T**hen we must go onward, the Wand of Isys shouldn't be very far off. The only thing we have to worry about is Anioto getting there before we do." She spoke, putting her on her bow on her back behind her Quiver. Tied to both of her sides were sheathed Sabers.

**T**he two ran off through the forest, attempting to hurry. For all they knew, Anioto could be much closer to the Wand of Isys than they were. Time didn't seem on their side.


	2. Find the Wand of Isys!

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Spells of Eternity**

**By Rezu-chan

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** Chapter 2 is ready and up!

**Rown:** What on earth is gonna happen _this_ time, Rezu-chan?

**Rezu:** .::shakes finger and head at him::. You're so slow, Rown-kun… I will _not_ give it away!

**Rown:** .::is frustrated, leaves::.

**Rezu:** .::looks to Readers::. All right! How about that Summary?

**Chapter Summary:**

Link: the Hero of Winds and Renla: the Gerudo Pirate go through the Deep Forest of Dragons searching for the Wand of Isys. The problem is that they're racing the clock, not to mention the new Triforce of Power holder, Anioto: the Evil Gerudo Thief. Will they beat him to the treasure? And can Link _really_ trust Renla? You'll have to read to find out!

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters in the game. The only things she _does_ own are the setting of Trirule, Renla: Gerudo Pirate, Anioto: Evil Gerudo Thief, and the Wand of Isys.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Find the Wand of Isys!**

**Learning the Spell of Rainstorms

* * *

**

Every few minutes that the two ran through the forest, Link would steal a glance at Renla: the Gerudo Pirate. He didn't know if he could trust her, but who could blame him? Ganondorf and Gornon gave their tribe a bad name.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?!" Renla finally said, breaking the silence.

Link's eyes widened as he broke his glare, tripping but turning it into a forward roll and going back into his run. He didn't answer right away, but he did respond.

"I've never heard of a Gerudo Pirate going after a male Gerudo Thief in order to murder him… It's sort of suspicious."

Renla sighed, shaking her head. "Ever since Ganon and Gornon started wreaking havoc everywhere, no body seems to trust me…"

Link blinked in confusion, stopping as the girl did, too. "What do you mean?"

"I am… one of the few of whom are left of the Gerudo Tribe… In Trirule, at least… I'm not sure if it's happening over the Great Sea, too…"

Link's eyes widened as a question arose in his mind. _'What about the Deku Scrubs, Gorons and Zoras?'_

"I fear the same may be happening to the other races… But of course, I am not so sure that there will be a decrease in Trilian or Hylian people… So you haven't anything to worry about… yet…"

Link looked at her. "What do you mean… _yet_?"

Renla shrugged. "Well, Anioto is the one doing this… And I'm certain that he'll be going to all the races so he could get people to defend him… We'll have to be very careful, Hero of Winds… Anioto is _very_ persuasive, especially now because he has the Triforce of Power with him."

"You can call me Link… Hero of Winds seems a little too formal…" Link nodded, and then smirked slightly. "But not to worry… Once we beat him to the Wand of Isys, we'll also beat him to the other races!"

Renla's usual serious expression changed to a smile at Link's determination.

"You are just as everyone said you were… Foolishly determined to do everything impossible… And somehow… You always get the job done…" she spoke with her eyes closed. She looked up at him with that smile of hers. "All right, let's get to finding that Wand of Isys!"

"That's the spirit!" Link said, totally forgetting that Renla was a Gerudo he didn't think he could trust.

The two nodded a each other before running on again, looking through every tree, bush, and crack in the ground for where the Wand may be.

* * *

Anioto approached the stream of light flooding from the sky to the ground. Bathed in the light was a floating silver wand. He smirked, his hooked nose getting crooked slightly. He stepped into the light, reaching for the wand.

An arrow that seemed on fire flew out toward him, hitting his hand before it could grab the Wand of Isys. Anioto yelled out in pain and anger, turning to look in the direction the Fire Arrow had come from.

"Not so fast, Anioto!" Renla shouted, jumping from behind a tree and landing at the bottom of the medium-sized hill Anioto and the wand were on.

"Renla! What are you doing, you're a Gerudo! You should be _helping_ me! Not trying to _stop_ me!" Anioto explained, glaring with those purple eyes of his.

"Shut up! You know as well as I do that you killed most of our race, leaving only the ones who would side with you! It was just lucky that _my_ Pirate crew and I weren't there when you murdered nearly everybody in the Valley!" Renla angrily spoke, eyes burning with hatred. "I will _never_ forgive you for what you're done! You don't deserve that sign on your hand! You use it only for evil!"

Anioto smirked, showing Renla his hand with the sign on it. "My dear, the Triforce of Power was _meant_ for the evil Gerudo… Why do you think it chose Ganon, and then Gornon after him?"

Renla didn't answer, she just left her angry glare on the boy who would be the next Evil Gerudo King.

"You've changed since the last I saw you, Anioto… You were always so kind and gentle back then… What happened to you…?"

"This happened to me!" Anioto answered forcefully, eyes wide with excitement was a glowing gold beam came from his hand and went out toward Renla.

Renla screamed as she was sent back into a tree. She weakly looked at the Gerudo boy with a sorrowful look.

"Looks like you couldn't stop me from getting the Wand of Isys, Renla! Too bad for you that the Hero of Winds wasn't here with you!" Anioto laughed.

Renla smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Anioto…"

The Gerudo boy stopped laughing and blinked in confusion, looking to his side where the Wand of Isys once was, only to find that it was gone. He gasped, looking all around himself.

"Where'd it go?!"

"Looking for… this?" a voice asked tauntingly.

Anioto turned around, seeing Link. The Hero of Winds had his right hand on a tree, leaning on it as he shook the Wand of Isys in his left hand with a smirk on his face.

Anioto shouted in anger. "How the Hell did you?!"

"Let's just say I have my way…" Link replied, eyes closed as he stood up straight and took his right hand from the tree. He pulled out his Long HookShot and aimed it at the tree behind Anioto and beside where Renla was.

Letting out the chain, he flew from the ground and went a yard over Anioto's head to get to where he wanted to be. He went to Renla and helped her up, whispering to her.

"Let's get going!"

The two began to run away from the scene, trying to escape before Anioto did something drastic. Anioto, however, ran after them. He growled loudly as he tried to catch up to them.

"Link! He's right behind us!" Renla shouted, trying to stay ahead by the Hero of Winds.

Link took the Wand of Isys, seeing green sparkles coming from it. He closed his eyes, the words coming to him.

"From the appearance of an enemy to our own escape… Rainstorm!" he shouted, raising the wand over his head and toward the sky.

The once cloudless sky was now turning _very_ dark with black clouds. A heavy rainfall immediately came down on them, keeping them hidden from Anioto.

Link and Renla could hear the angry shouting of Anioto when he gave up on chasing them through the storm. They saw a flash and knew he had used a Dekunut to disappear.

As the storm subsided, the two stopped and panted by the same tree they had first met at.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Link exclaimed, wiping his forehead of sweat.

Renla nodded, panting. "You can say that again…"

"We actually make a pretty good team… You want to keep it that way rather than go back to Gerudo Valley, Miss Renla?"

The Gerudo Pirate grinned. "Sure… Why not? It'd be nice to see what else you can do…"

"Then to the Zoras Domain?" Link asked.

"To the Zoras Domain!"


	3. Entering Zoras Domain

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Spells of Eternity**

**By Rezu-chan**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Guardians of the Water **

**Reaching Zoras Domain**

* * *

Link and Renla ran on, Lake Sparkle coming into view as they ran away from the Dragons' Mountains. The cave of which the lake spilled into was visible, and the two started to slow down.

'_Tetra… I wish you were here… But I know you must be busy at the Black Haven… Helping everyone…'_ Link thought, sighing.

Renla stopped, staring at him. "Are you all right, Link?"

Link just grinned slightly, nodding. "Yeah… I just… miss my friend…"

"I take it that this _friend_ is your _girlfriend_, Princess Tetra?"

The Hero of Winds' eyes widened at this question. "Wha-What? How… did you know that?"

"Word spreads fast over Trirule… Land-to-land… Not a lot stays secret around here."

"Thanks for sharing that…" he mumbled, then smiled. "We're almost in. Come on, we have to find someone who'll help us."

Renla nodded, her face turning serious as they ran into the cave from its side.

* * *

A Guard Zora stood at the entrance, holding a wooden spear in his hands.

"Who are you? And what is your business in the Zoras' Domain?"

"I am Link, the Hero of Winds."

"And my name is Renla…"

"Our intension here is to speak with the one who goes by the name Ora. We have information to report." Link acted, serious faced.

"Ora?!" the Guard asked, eyeing Link closely. "You wouldn't happen to be the Hero that is planning on destroying Anioto, would you?"

Link looked at Renla from the corner of his eye, receiving a shrug from her and reading her lips. She was mouthing, _'Word spreads fast.'_

"Yes, I am."

"The Zoran Crew is to the left, last door in the corridor. If they don't let you in, either tell them you have information for Ora, or that Norm sent you." The Guard instructed.

Link and Renla nodded, following his directions to a room with a large crystal over the top of the door. The hero knocked on the door, another Zora coming out.

His muscular, sea blue body seemed to glitter with droplets of water on him. He looked to Link, and then glared at Renla.

"What is it?"

"We've come to speak with Ora." Link answered.

"So you gonna let us in, or what?" Renla asked, narrowing her eyes at the Zora.

"With an attitude like that, I don't think so!" he growled at her. "I will not let a Gerudo Pirate into this room!"

"Link? Is it really you?" a female voice asked from behind the Zora.

The door opened completely, showing a female Zora standing there. She smiled at Link.

"It really _is_ you!" she exclaimed happily, looking to the other Zora. "Rio! You be nice and let them in!"

"But Ora…" the Zora Warrior known as Rio protested.

"No buts! They are friends!" Ora interrupted, pushing past him and letting Link and Renla into the room.

Rio sighed, shaking his head as he shut the door behind them. Turning around, he watched intently as Ora, the Leader of the Zoran Crew, sat down in a chair and smiled at Link.

"So, what did you come to see me for, Link?" she asked.

"Well, I have some information on the new enemy, Anioto of the Gerudos." Link answered, eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Ora's eyes widened at this reply, "What have you got?"

"I don't know much, but I _do_ know that he's the new Triforce of Power possessor. _That's_ why he's causing so much trouble." He responded, looking to Renla, "… But I'm sure Renla knows a little more than I do…"

Ora looked to Renla, grinning slightly. "Would you like to share, Miss Renla?"

"Ora!" Rio shouted, "What are you doing?! You can't trust a Gerudo Pirate! For all we know, she could be working for Anioto himself! And this… this Hylian, too!"

"What did you say?!" Renla asked angrily, turning to face him with a glare, "I would _never_ work for that terrible monster! He gave my tribe a bad name… and he kidnapped my mother!! Do You _Really_ Think I'd Work for Someone _So_ Awful?! I want to kill him and save my mother!"

Rio took a step back, surprised at Renla's sudden outburst. "How do we know you didn't make this little story up?"

Renla just stood there, staring at him with tears in her eyes. Her glare had turned into a sad stare as her tears gently fell down her cheeks.

"I couldn't… I couldn't lie… I just… want to save her… Mother…" she quietly spoke, closing her eyes and trying to keep her tears from falling.

To no avail, she could not. Falling to her knees, she put her hands over her face and sobbed.

Ora looked at Renla thoughtfully, getting up and walking up to her. Bending down, she put her finned-hand on Renla's shoulder.

"… You really are Nabooru's daughter, aren't you…?"

Link and Rio's eyes widened in surprise after hearing this. Memories began to stream back into Link's mind, showing another scene from his past.

**_ Flash Back _**

"_Aahh!!"_

_Young Link turned away from the large Treasure Chest of which he had just obtained the Silver Gauntlets from, seeing two witches flying on brooms around the Pirate Captain of the Gerudos, Nabooru._

"_Link!! Get out of here!! They're using Black Magic on me!!" she shouted as she sunk into the black magic like quicksand._

_Young Link watched as the Gerudo Captain disappeared in horror, watching the two witches cackles in victory and fly back into the Spirit Temple through the Main Entrance._

**_ 2nd Flash Back _**

"_I am the Sage of Spirit, Link... I want you to have this Spirit Medallion, it will add my powers to yours…" Nabooru spoke, smiling._

_As the Medallion fell into Adult Link's hands, he looked to Nabooru._

"_Reawakening as a Sage… it's a wonderful feeling… But I know I shouldn't get too cocky! We have to defeat Ganondorf! Now, you should go to the Temple of Time and talk to an old friend… She's waiting for you…" the Sage of Spirit explained, disappearing._

**_ End of Flash Back _**

"Nabooru…?" Link whispered quietly to himself, blinking as he came back to reality.

Renla looked up at Ora with wide eyes. "How… did you…?"

"I am Ruto's daughter… And she too has been captured by Anioto…" Ora replied.

"Then… will you…?"

"I'm afraid that I can't go along with you and Link to find Anioto… For I must lead the Zoran Crew here at the Zoras Domain…" Ora spoke, smiling. "But I will send Rio with you! He is a strong warrior, he will be very useful!"

Renla's teary-eyed face quickly changed as she looked at Rio out of the corner of her eyes, glaring slightly.

"Do we _have_ to take _him_?"

"Hah, hah… He'll be useful…" she repeated, standing up and helping Renla as well. "But for now, I must insist that the two of you stay the night!"

"What?! No! Ora, don't!" Rio protested once more.

"Rio! Stop being that way! You'll have to get over your hatred for other races and work together with them!" Ora declared, looking away from him and taking Link and Renla into two other doors. "You rooms will be these! And since its all right nightfall, I hope you get some good rest for tomorrow!"

Rio sighed in defeated, turning around and walking into a different room.

* * *

That night, there was a knock a Link's door. He rubbed the sleep from him eyes and walked to the door lazily. Opening the door, he was pulled out abruptly. Looking around, he saw that Renla was also grabbed and restrained. They held her hand behind her back, and her weapons were all left in her room.

Link looked up, seeing that another Zora had taken him. Glaring, he shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The Zoras holding onto him and Renla took them to where Ora once sat, seeing Rio sitting in the spot.

"Rio!! What are you doing?!" Renla angrily spoke, trying to get loose, but to no avail.

"I'm not buying the fact that you two are worthy enough to have such a skilled Zora as myself traveling with you… But none the less, I will join… Not because I want to, but strictly under Ora's orders…" Rio responded, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "… But of course, I'd like to see how tough you truly are… We will all go to the Blitz Cavern, and I'd like to see the Blitz Monster inside dead… It'll take much skill and strength to do it, so I'd bid you good luck…"

"Then we accept!" Link exclaimed right away.

"Link! No!" Renla said in a nervously quick way.

"It takes much courage to accept this… Are you sure?" Rio asked, looking Link in the eye.

Link smirked, the Zora holding his hands behind him falling suddenly. This surprised Rio, and when he looked to Link for an explanation, he was answered with Link showing off the back of his right hand. The golden Triforce of Courage was glowing brightly.

"… I **_am_** Courage…"


	4. Is He A Good Fighter?

**The Legend of Zelda**

**Spells of Eternity**

**By Rezu-chan**

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu: **.:smiles at Readers:. I know… It's been a long while! But Rezu-chan's back with a vengeance!

**Rown:** Finally! You gonna finally use that ice-ball of a head of yours to actually finish this fic now!

**Rezu:** Ya don't got to be so damn mean about it! .:clears throat:. Anyway… I'd like to thank **Warrior Link** for telling me to continue… I know, he told me last year the continue and I didn't until now! .:laughs with a sweatdrop:. But I finally got it through my thick skull another idea that even Miniblins won't steal from me!

**Rown:** We'll see then! Start writing!

**Disclaimer: Rezu-chan** does not own LoZ: WW, or any of the characters used in this fic that are familiar to you from the popular and _expensive_ game. The only things **Rezu-chan** owns are the setting of Trirule, Renla: The Gerudo Pirate Captain and Daughter of the Sage of Spirit, Ora: The Leader of the Zoran Crew and Daughter of the Princess Ruto, Rio: Zora Warrior, Anioto: Evil Gerudo King, and the Wand of Isys.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Is He A Good Fighter?**

**Rio's Test in Skill**

**

* * *

**

Rio gulped, eyes wide. Now, Link was more than worthy to travel about with, but he still felt as if he should continue with the Trial. Grinning, he clapped his hands together twice. The Zora holding onto Renla released her and backed away.

"Then, we set out now. The Blitz Cavern isn't very far off." He spoke, walking toward the door. "Follow me…"

* * *

Link blinked as they came to a stop in front of Lake Zoran; the Blitz Cavern nowhere in sight.

"Ummm…?"

"Both of you… take these…" Rio commanded, tossing the two people blue vests.

Link grinned, slipping on the Zora Tunic. Now he'd be able to stay underwater without suffocating. However, Renla just stared at it with a confused stare.

"Just put the damn thing on!" Rio spat at her.

Renla snapped up to look at him with surprised wide eyes for the two seconds before her eyes narrowed into a glare. She did put on the Zora Tunic, folding her arms afterward and feeling like an idiotic Zora while wearing it.

"Now, we have to go under the water… Blitz Cavern is under the island in the middle of Lake Zoran." The Zora Warrior informed before diving into the water.

Renla regrettably dived in after him, and Link just sighed with a shake of his head.

'_They're just like the way Tetra and I were when I first met her…'_ he thought as he dived into the water as well. _'I wonder… will I ever see her again? I hope I'll be able to see her again after this whole adventure is finished… It would be too dangerous for her to come into the picture now…'_

They swam into the small cave that was at the lake's floor, soon entering a huge room that was above the water. They were now, literally, inside of the Ice Island.

Rio jumped out of the water with a show-off-like flip, landing on his feet and folding his arms. Link slowly made his way to the ice that would be the slippery floor, and then got out of the freezing cold water.

Once Renla got to the ice, she tried to push herself up onto it, but found it harder than it looked when Link did it. She continually slipped back into the water shamefully, it must have been very embarrassing, especially since she kept on splashing water everywhere every time she fell back in.

Rio sighed, bending down and extending a hand. "I'll help you out…" he said in a bored-to-death voice.

Renla looked cautiously at his face, then at his hand. Taking it slowly, the male Zora helped her out of the water in a way that said _'I won't do anything…'_

"All right, now that the Splash Fest is over, how about we continue on?" Rio asked, grinning slightly as he turned around and lead the way, deeper into the Cavern.

Link and Renla looked at each other in confusion, but then Link shrugged and walked on after Rio with Renla following from behind.

* * *

"Oh Liiiiink!" Ora: Leader of the Zoran Crew exclaimed, opening the door to Link's room, only to find that he wasn't there. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"The Hero of Winds and that Gerudo Pirate went off with Rio to the Blitz Cavern, Miss Ora." Informed the same Zora Link and Renla had encountered before, Norm.

"What! I can't believe this! I've known Rio to have quite a temper at times, but to be pushed into doing something such as that! It's despicable! They won't come out alive!" Ora shouted in worry, pacing the room as she did so. She suddenly stopped, an idea popping into her head. "Link'll need some help… And I know exactly who to call!"

* * *

The three entered a room that was very large. In the middle of the room, however, was the strange and rare Blue Fire. Perhaps they'd need it? Maybe!

Rio took but a step forward, and that was when a black machine-like enemy flashed by, slashing at his feet. By reflex, he jumped back before it could even touch his webbed toes.

"Haahaa!" Renla laughed, slapping her forehead in amusement.

"Heh… Even _I_ could have told you that enemies could be hidden just about anywhere in this room, Rio… You have a lot to learn when it comes to stealth and knowing whether there's an enemy near or not!" Link spoke, folding his arms and nodding his head as he agreed with himself.

Rio flushed in embarrassment, jumping over the area where the machine-enemy would have tried to hurt him. He suddenly heard the twittering of Ice Keeses flying toward him. He turned quickly, jumping up and cutting them clear in half with the sharp fins on his forearms.

Renla just grinned slightly at the sight of the Zora Warrior defeating the enemy Keeses as Link clapped his gloved and gauntleted hands for the victory.

Rio smiled once he landed safely back on the ground, but then he noticed that there was one more enemy in the room, and inside of this icicle enemy was a frozen Treasure Chest. Renla laid her eyes upon the chest and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh my! Look there! It's a Treasure Chest! I just _love_ them! The treasure inside must be wonderful!" she exclaimed, showing the two boys that she was _really_ a Gerudo Pirate who hunted for treasure lots of times.

"I'll get it." Rio spoke, crossing his arms out in front of his face; aiming at the icicle enemy that could freeze him in a block of ice once it caught sight of him. "Hiyah!"

He shot out his two fins like boomerangs at the enemy, hitting it four times before it melted and Rio's fins returned to him. The three of them ran up to the treasure chest, opening it and finding a Small Key hidden inside of it. They all smiled at each other.

"Let's go to the next room!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** I'm SO Sorry! This might not be as expected, but this is all I could come up with for a starter… And I know that this might seem a little bit like Ocarina of Time, but there's not a lot I can use from Wind Waker anymore! .:sweatdrop:. Anywho, I've got a bigger idea for the boss… So I'll make this Cavern a small one since I wanna get to the Boss Battle All ready!

**Rown:** Do what you want, _Ice-Ball_…


End file.
